2000 Slayer
by Darkslayerxx
Summary: Throughout history, a slayer has been chosen by a unknown force and always a female. A strange boy shows up in Sunnydale and he exhibits the powers of the slayer. Is he is more trouble for Buffy?
1. 2000Slayer 1

# 2000 Slayer 

**Title:** 2000 Slayer  
**Author:** Darkslayerxx  
**Feedback:** Please feel free to E-mail me I love feedback it's one of the reasons I write. Good or bad send it in. Good e-mails stimulate my mind bad ones stimulate the delete button..... Drkslayer5@aol.com  
**Disclaimer:**Buffy and all other BTVS characters belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whendon. Devon and all other original characters are mine.   
  
  
  
Chapter1""""   
It was about 10:00 at night and Buffy was patrolling near a warehouse wear she spotted a lot of vampires a few weeks back. It was the usual night Buffy had her regular couple of stakes nothing big. She was coming around the same corner in the alley for the 8th time tonight and she spotted what looked like a demon and a vampire. She quickly moved back out of sight. After the pair entered the warehouse she decided to get a look inside. She took a place on the roof and peered inside.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~inside the wearhouse~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Demons and vampires from all over were gathered for some strange event. They all seemed to be brining pieces of dead animals when they got in like it was a admission fee, or in some cases pieces of dead people. They all dropped their body parts in a bag being held by a vampire at the door. As the demons & vampires entered they all moved around what looked to be the leader of the large mass. Standing atop a few boxes was a vampire. He was of average height and just by looking at her you could tell he was stronger than any of Sunnydales normal vamps. He reminds you of Angel in the way he dresses but his hair is blonde. His name was Drac. Drac waited until they had all arrived and then preceded to address the mob.   
  
"I thank all you for gathering here today, first off feel free to ask question about our cause but our cause alone." said Drac.   
  
"Why are we gathered here?" spoke a demon with bright green skin and 4 eyes.   
  
"Good question we are gathered here for the event of all evil and to stop the dispair that stalks the demon and vampire comminute. And you know what I'm talking about". said Drac The demons and Vampires all started chanting as Drac switched to his "game" face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The roof of the wearhouse~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Buffy was supprised at the number of demons and vampire in the warehouse, but to her it was just a lot of evil that had to be stopped. As Buffy listened harder she heard what they were all yelling and chanting "SLAYER, SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER" The color was gone from Buffy's face.   
  
"Ok, Ok just a few vamps and demon yelling for my death." said Buffy half joking and half dead serious The first thing on Buffy's mind was, What is this big event? But with over 15 demons and about 30 vampires yelling for her blood "literally" she wasn't gonna stay to find out. "Maybe I can take them all down at the same time" said Buffy thinking of the time she burned down a school gym to kill all the vampires within. "But then again if I kill then all I could remove my only chance of finding out what the event is" stated Buffy Then she thought that by the time she found a way to kill them all at once it would be all over anyways. Buffy began to start to climb down from the roof. 

~~~~~~~~Inside the wearhouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
"Soon my friends the hellmouth will open again, but I promise you the slayer will not stop us, not while I'm still not breathing." Drac laughed. The demons all left as they were just there to pay tribute to the hellmouth. Drac then addressed the vampires" now we just have to deal with the slayer"   
  
"how will we kill her? many have tried all have died" spoke a vampire from a corner Drac jumped from his position on the crates and boxes to the floor.   
  
"Don't worry the slayer will be dealt with sooner then you think" said Drac assuredly "Oh!! that reminds me we have a guest dropping in soon to help us deal with the slayer she'll be here shortly" Drac said and began assuring all the vampire away from the center of the room. 

~~~~~~~~on the roof~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Buffy made her way along the roof silently not wanting to deal with all the those vampires right away and wanting to get out of here right away after see all the demons disperse. As neared the edge of the building she heard a sound behind her. She turned and saw two vampires coming straight at her. Being in the situation of having 30 vamps in the area she decided not to try and fight she turned to run but only saw a fist coming at her face. She regained her balance and looked up at a particularly strong demon with horns. "Die slayer" yelled the demon and before Buffy could react she was kicked from behind by the vamps she neglected to remember while dealing with the very large demon in front of her. She fell to her right and landed on the glass section of the roof. Buffy looked up at the large demon and two vampires coming at her.   
  
"Can't we just talk about our differences" Buffy joked The large demon raised it's foot to strike Buffy she rolled to the right and dodged the big foot that tried to stomp her. " missed me" with that she tried with lighting speed to strike the demon in the face with her right leg but the demon caught her leg by the foot.   
  
"No I didn't" he said as he nodded towards the glass. Buffy turned her head slightly to the left looking at the glass that was shattered but still in place.   
  
"I don't guess you're gonna do the curtious thing and help me up are you" Buffy half smiled nervously just as she finished her last syllable the glass broke away and she fell through it 20 feet to the concrete ground. As she looks around weak and bruised she notices all the vamps and the head vamp that was on top of the crates standing over her with a slight smile.   
  
"Lady's and gentlemen I give you the SLAYER" Drac spoke harshly putting on his "game" face once again Buffy looked around once more and sighed   
  
"Uh Oh" just as a foot came to her face rendering her unconscious.  
  



	2. 2000 Slayer part 2

Chapter2~~  
Faith after describing exactly what they had seen at the warehouse a week ago was told by Giles to join Buffy on her patrol in the area. As Faith got closer to the warehouse she heard what sounded like people moving on the roof. Soon she found how to g  
to the roof just as she was head to the roof the side doors to the ware house swung open. Faith leaped into a few bushes just as about 15 demon's exited the building. Faith got to a window and look inside and saw a vampire standing on top of crates an  
boxes talking to a large crowd of other vampires. As she watched she happen to catch movement on the roof through the large glass section in the ceiling. "wonder if that's B." Faith said She stayed put for a while thinking if she should join Buffy on t  
roof or not. "I don't exactly want to be down here with all these vamps by myself" stated Faith   
  
Just as Faith was about to make the move to the roof she heard a loud crash.   
She ran with the speed only a slayer has to the window and looked inside.  
As she peered into the window she saw Buffy laying on the ground all bruised up and maybe even suffering a broken bone or two. "Shit B. what'd you get into now" Faith said under her breath  
Faith was really anxious to fight and save Buffy "OK I can go back to Giles and get Angel and more weapons but Buffy maybe dead by then" said faith going through her options.  
Faith had only 2 stakes and the biggest weapons she had was a ax she wore over her shoulder on a strap. "Well I have to get in there now or B could get suffer from major blood loss she half joked" She started for the door she saw the demon's exit earl  
r when someone started talking behind her.  
  
"See man I told you I saw a girl out here when we left earlier" said a demon with bright yellow skin and dagger's that came from his arm (SlayerFest 98') to a demon with short horns and long claws."ok you were right, now what" said the demon with the   
aws.  
"well I guess we could give her to our friends inside that would get us on there go side before the Hellmouth comes and Drac gets all that power" Faith became very alert when she heard the word Hellmouth having dealt with it before and not itching to d  
it again.  
  
"Come on guys do you really want me to imbed my foot in you skull" said Faith teasing the two demons "what little girl" said the bright yellow demon as they both attacked Faith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside the warehouse~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy was just coming to and she was tied to a wall with old ropes she could easily break free of. But decided to play weak and find out everything she could since she wasn't sure she could fight her way out of the immediate trauma any ways. Buffy no  
ced that none of the vampires were guarding her. But if you watched someone fall 20 feet onto concrete would you worry about them getting away. Buffy waited 20 minutes after watching a lot of the vampires leave with only about half left and still not h  
ing found out what the event was, she was done waiting. Buffy made her move, she got free and ran for the door but was soon surrounded by vampires the first 3 attacked, Buffy punched the first vamp in the head hard sending him to the ground as she cam  
ack to her right from the punch before she was completely settled she lifted her leg and brought it across the second vampires face. The third vampire that Buffy had loss track of hit her in the back with a bar sending her to the ground she got to her  
ands and knees and looked up to see about 15 vampires around her.  
"Oh, this sucks worse then final exam's day" Buffy said not happy with the way things were going.   
~~~~~~~~~~Outside the warehouse~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith was handling her own but these guys were tough, she had a large gash in her arm from the yellow demon with the daggers. And a long claw mark going down her back. They tumbled and wrestled around for a while longer and eventually Faith grabbed th  
strap that the ax was on from the ground where she lost it. Faith quickly dropped to one knee and twirled the ax around by the strap. Two heads fell to the ground near by. "Get a hold of yourself" said Faith at her victory She went to the window and l  
ked in.....in time to she Buffy punch one vampire kick another and get took to the ground by a third.  
"Keep fighting B." said Faith thinking of a rescue plain   
Faith new she's had to get in quick and get out but she also new that Buffy couldn't be up for much more fighting of this extreme. And she also couldn't get to Buffy she'd have to stay spread out, to get all those vamps together in a group would mean d  
th.  
"All right I can't just run in but I have to get in without them expecting or being able to react right away" said Faith formulating a plan. Then it hit her what see could do.   
"Buffy always trust you to lead the way" Faith said she climbed to the roof and tied a rope around her waist, she got ax and stake in hand and jumped through the same way Buffy had fell. she landed away from the crowd gathered around Buffy "Well this l  
ks like an fun party and you know I gotta crash" said Faith mocking the vampires.  
Buffy's face had a smile that you can't even describe when she had noticed Faith. Buffy wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer alone. Instantly Faith started fighting like her life was on the line and it was. Buffy took advantage of this time t  
fight her way over to Faith. Faith and Buffy fought for 45 minutes straight and for Buffy it was about an hour and 25 minutes of fighting. She was completely wasted.  
  
They were in the middle of the room, vamps on all sides and they hadn't killed a single one. Things were looking down they had no weapons, Faith lost the ax and both stakes fighting and any form of a weapon Buffy had was long gone. They keep fighting  
hough and without weapons all they could do was fight they couldn't actually defeat the enemy. Faith leaned over to Buffy and said "B grab the rope and start climbing" Buffy didn't argue she guessed faith had a plan and she couldn't fight any more. Fai  
jump into the air as high as she could and grab the rope and pulled her self up on it.   
  
They both climbed vampires growling and shaking the rope angrily. Just as Buffy was reaching for the roof, a piece from the wooden boxes came flying through the rope sending her and Faith falling to the ground.   
  
Buffy'd had it, after falling twice for about 20 feet and fighting for almost 2 hours straight. She couldn't defend her self let alone beat 15 vampires even with help.  
Faith's arm felt as if it were broken, she looked over to Buffy, Buffy wasn't out cold although she might as well been, she could barely move.  
Then Drac who had been watching for the duration, moved towards the two slayers.  
"Well I never thought my plan was gonna work this good" he boasted  
  
  
"I mean one slayer was great but two" Then everyone's head shoot to the side when they heard a voice. As they looked they saw a teenage boy of about 17 dressed much like angel but without the long coat. He was holding a stake, as everyone looked at him  
e said  
"Well then Drac you'll die literally for the third slayer won't you?"   
  
Buffy and Faith looked at each other with the same look that said THIRD SLAYER??????????  
  
The boy fought the vampires with impressive skill and had all of them except Drac killed in under 15 minutes  
Drac walked to the boy "I should have killed you when I had the chance."  
"Yeah you should have" the boy replied  
"B we should get you outta here" Faith said worried about Buffy  
"Faith we can't just leave him here that Drac guy looks strong and he just a child" stated Buffy  
"Well that "child" just dusted 15 vamps by himself when we couldn't, I think he can deal B"  
  
They looked back at Drac and the boy to see them staring at each other like looks could literally kill. Then suddenly they jumped at one another, the went higher into the air then some basketball players can jump. And grabbed hold of each other in mid   
r, they both went to the ground with a crash. The boy did a recovery flip and was soon on his feet. He quickly moved and grabbed the vampire by his shoulders and punched him until drac caught his fist and then planted his foot in the boys chest. The  
fought viscously for over and 10 minutes neither getting tired. They fought in a way Buffy and Faith have only seen two vampires fight never a human and vampire. They both jumped like a vampire they both had the speed of a vampire, even though the boy w  
a lot faster than Drac. And they threw each other around with incredible strength. About An 20 minutes after it had all started Drac made a run for the door when the boy was down.   
"Shit" said the boy watching the vampire flee "Oh No you don't" he stated as he took a stake tossed it in the air and then did a kick sending it through the vampire's heart and penning him on the wall. "I told you you'd die for the third" he laughed as  
rac crumbled to dust.  
The boy cleaned himself up a little and walk slowly to Faith and Buffy keeping a distance.  
He looked them over checking to see if they were seriously damaged. Then exited the building as quickly as he came. Not speaking a word to the to girls who he had saved.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy, Buffy looked at Faith and at the same time they both said   
"WE GOTTA TELL GILES!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2000 Slayer part 3

Chapter3~~~  
  
  
Faith and Buffy crashed at Faith's place because it was to far to Buffy's house.  
And Buffy was ready to sleep in the street she was so tired. When they got to Faith's place they called Giles and told them they would meet at his place at 10:00 in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~Giles's house~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Faith stood at the door waiting for Giles to open up they both wore big coat and sunglasses.  
Giles opened the door to see the two girls wearing all these close like they were hiding something.  
As the girls entered and removed the coats, they had sweaters on.  
"Buffy Faith it' about 80 degree out side why are you wearing coat and sweaters."  
Buffy and Faith looked at the ground and preceded to roll up their sleeves and remove the sunglasses.  
Giles gasped at the sight   
"What in the world happened to you" he yelled worriedly in his British accent  
We ran into a little more then we expected on patrol last night" said Buffy nervously  
"Tell me and don't leave out a thing" said the anxious and worried watcher  
  
~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy finished the story since Faith wasn't in the mood to recite the whole thing.  
"And you still don't have any idea what the event is" asked Giles  
"uh hu I'm blank " said Buffy  
"Do you have anything to add Faith"questioned Giles. Well like Buffy said there were a lot of demon there and they left. And I guess some of them saw me because they came back and we got in to it. and one of them mentioned that they were gonna bring m  
to the vampires so they could get on there go side before the hellmouth opened and Drac got all the power."  
  
"The hellmouth!!!!!" gasped Buffy and Giles  
Giles rushed immediately to his books to check something.  
"The hellmouth isn't due for a few months now, are you sure Faith?"  
"yeah that's what they said" replied Faith "Tell me more about this boy that showed up....you mean neither of you spoke a word to him at all?" questioned Giles  
  
"It was weird he was so strong and if you could have seen it Giles I could swear he was a vampire with the way he fought and dressed but I could sense he wasn't. He had a stake"  
Giles looked back and forth between Buffy and Faith to finish the story.  
They both had froze and had exact looks on their faces. "what" questioned Giles  
"He said Third Slayer "they both spoke at once. "What" said Giles completely confused about the situation. That Drac guy was boasting about getting both slayer when he only planed for one. Then that guy said "well then Drac you'll die for real for the  
hird slayer or something like that" spoke Faith. "Is that what he said or what you think he said" stated Giles No Giles that's what he said it took me for a rollercoaster to when he said that and not one of the fun ones either, I mean the ones that r  
uire a immediate trip to the bathroom afterwards.  
  
Ok lets go through it once more then I'll hit the books and you can go to your dorm and get some rest Buffy"  
"I can't I have a exam in American Culture today can't miss it." stated Buffy  
You both need rest who know what we can expect from this boy, it sounds to me like he stopped Drac to draw power from the Hellmouth himself. Ok once more from the top." Giles said. Buffy and Faith sighed at having to go through telling Giles what hap  
ned again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours later in Buffy&Willows Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy,Willow,Xander and OZ walked in to find Faith exercising on the floor.  
"Faith you should take it easy" stated willow "No way that guy was way to strong for my liking" argued Faith "Oh and your gonna get him back by completely over working yourself and being totally wasted when the time comes to fight." argued Oz  
"whoa chill Wolf boy gezz" said Faith calming Oz down  
"Oh Oz isn't it your time of the month" laughed Xander "Ha Ha "said Oz as he raised an eyebrow and moved to join willow sitting on her bed. "So gals what's the deal are we gonna go into research mode" asked Xander "Giles said we need to do major res  
rch, he wants us to I. D every type of Demon that we saw at the warehouse in hopes of finding out what type of ritual they were planing by searching the demons follow up text." stated Buffy sighing at the thought of all that work. "Gezz sounds like a c  
ple all nighters" said Oz "Willow what's up your way to quiet" noticed Buffy   
"I was thinking about how you described the way that kid seemed to raise his hands and Drac jumped back a little." willow answered "Yeah it was weird but he was punching the guy he was bond to move a little that kid was strong. said Buffy "No they w  
you stated it sounds like the kid has powers like mine like he's a witch and I have this felling I get when I'm around other witches and I'm felling it now" Willow looked really scared "Will are you all right?" asked Xander "Yeah you look a little pal  
said Faith from a spot on the floor where she was doing pushups. "It's just I only get that felling when I'm in the same room with a witch and I fell it now so whoever I getting the vibe from has some major power" said willow scared.  
"Great so the guys has strength that can match ours and he has powers SHIT" yells Faith  
"Faith who are we kidding that kid was stronger then either me our you" replied Buffy  
"Yeah but together we can take him B." Faith said as she walked to Buffy for a high five.  
  
"Ok you guys need to report to Giles and hit the books" said Buffy taking charge  
"what are you two gonna do?" said Xander "Were gonna rest up for later tonight" said Buffy pointedly looking at Faith who was now doing jumping jacks "Ok I'm done" said Faith at seeing Buffy and everyone else's stare.  
  
"ok you guys get going to Giles place if the Hellmouth is gonna open again we need to know where and when" said Buffy again taking charge.  
  
"Ah man why do the Slayer's get to stay and we do research, you know Giles doesn't have any snacks" Whined Xander like a 5 year old. "ok you go track and Slay about 15 vamps and I'll read books" joked Buffy "Point taken" stated Xander Don't worry xan  
r we'll take my van and stop for food" said OZ. "Ok see you later Buffy" said Xander.They all said their goodbye's to Faith and Buffy in their on way. And were off to report to Giles.  
  
~~~~~~~~Giles House~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group had been in research mode as Xander likes to call it for 6 hours. After willow added the part about the witchcraft. Giles decided that when they were done with the original strategy they'd take a new one and work on searching for witches in th  
area to question about the boy.  
  



	4. 2000 Slayer part 4

Chapter4~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~10:45 that same night~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith and Buffy were out patrolling around the old school, Giles had contacted a few witches circles but had no reply yet.  
  
"I'm spending way to much time here, I always said that I would never come back when I graduated." said B.  
  
"B you done with the remorse we got Slaying to do" Faith said annoyed  
They both turned on a dime as they heard foot step behind them. Buffy punched the being and Faith drew her stake and proceeded to stake the creature.  
  
He was punched by Buffy but caught the stake coming to his heart.  
"Giles said you could use some help said" Angel as he stepped into light  
  
"Angel geez you could have gotten dusted" said Buffy  
  
"Yeah you could have died.... again" said Faith sarcastically annoyed  
  
"So I here this kid is a real problem and the Hellmouth's opening too?" stated Angel  
  
"Hey I don't know about Buffy or you but I can handle some kid and the Hellmouth" yelled Faith You could tell she was made at the start when she said Buffy instead of the normal B.  
  
"Ok lets chill and just get on the job" said Buffy again taking charge  
The Three Split up and went to search Buffy and Faith stayed outside Angel decided to go in the School to look around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Faith had stayed outside to patrol. After a while Angel came running up to Faith. "Where is Buffy we need to get inside you guys have to see this."  
Angel and Faith located Buffy, the three of them made there way slowly inside and Angel stopped them when they got near what was the old shop room.   
  
"Stop" Angel said pointing just past some fallen ceiling. Buffy and Faith looked up to see that same boy who cared enough to save them but not enough to utter a single word to them.   
  
"We have to help him" said Buffy   
  
"Wait I wanna see this" said Angel. They looked back at the sight and gasped. The boy that Buffy wanted to save had a face of stone like a statue. His eyes were dead looking not like a vampire but like he was brain dead. His body was stiff and motionless   
as he stared down to large demons and one vampire. The demons moved on him and the vampire put on his "game" face but the boy remained still. He was so still that it was freighting he didn't take a stance to fight didn't pull a weapon and still throughout   
all this, His face was carved of stone. If you stared long enough you would die of fear.  
As Angel, Faith and Buffy looked on they could have sworn that the kid went from living to dead in seconds. The kid had to see the immediate danger but made no action to avoid it. The demons and vampires didn't care if he was gonna stand there and get  
killed so be it. Just when the demons were 8 feet away the kid came to life like a magical mannequin. A surge of energy and power went through him and his eyes filled with life to replace the dull dead look  
The First demon who was twice the kids size was instantly thrown to a wall and rendered unconscious. The second threw a punch that took the kid off balance. He recovered and had a look on his face that said death. He instantly rapped his hand around the  
creatures neck and threw him into a wall. He then preceded to use a sword and remove the two demon heads. The vampire having witnessed this took off running.   
  
"I'll get him later." the boy stated   
He turned to leave but then turned slowly again in the opposite direction like he sensed something. He started at a wall. " Come out vampire I can fell the presence of death" he yelled at the wall. Buffy, Faith and Angel were all amazed at the site they  
saw before them.   
  
"Hey loverboy he's calling you" Faith said to Angel.  
  
Angel glared at Buffy "What do we do" asked Angel   
  
"We go out with no weapons and just talk to him, that's all!! Angel you stay behind us though" said Buffy. The three walked out and upon seeing the two girls from the night before relaxed for he knew they were human. But as angel cam into view he drew  
a stake and held it ready to use it. "Where here to talk and he has a soul." said Buffy referring to Angel   
"I don't care if he gets near me and I'll stake him just the same, I may toy with him though since he has a soul to bruise" he said with a smirk. He lowered his stake, then looked at the two girls annoyed.   
  
"OK, you got 3 minutes talk I'm busy" he stated   
  
"Who are you?" asked Angel the boy stared at him but didn't answer.   
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked understanding that he wouldn't answer Angel   
  
"Why do you care who or what I am?" said the boy  
  
"Because you saved us yesterday and I won't to know who you are" said Buffy  
  
"I didn't save you, I was doing my job if that happen to help you it was unintentional." he said  
  
"Hey pal you know what".........started Faith but was stop by Buffy raising her hand to silence her.  
The kid turned, grabbed his weapon and cleaned himself off then walk away to leave.  
  
"Wait where are you going" asked Buffy   
  
"Times up" stated the boy walking away into the darkness of the charred abandoned school.   
"Wait, why is it your job to kill vampires and demons" questioned Faith  
"I.....I'm.....I'm the Slayer" he stated finally disappearing. All three chased after him instantly as they heard that. They split up to find him Buffy went alone and Angel stayed with Faith seeing how sending a vampire after this kid alone wouldn't be smart.  
  
Angel had very strong senses and could smell the boy he and Faith tracked him down.  
Faith being inpatient ran up to the kid to question him.   
  
"What do you mean your a Slayer" she asked   
  
"I'm the Slayer not a Slayer" he answered and keep walking   
  
"How can you be a Slayer first your a guy and secondly Buffy and I are the Slayers. stated Faith confused.   
  
"Nevermind I don't feel like explaining OK" he said get annoyed but not with Faith but with the company Faith had.   
Angel walked into view "Your not completely Human" stated Angel out of no where   
"Neither are you Dark and Gloom" replied the boy"   
  
"Well who are?" Angel asked getting angry at being toyed with by a 17year old.  
  
"I'm Devon the Vampire Slayer A.K.A. the person who kills you momentarily" he stated as he tackled Angel to the ground They both stood "You don't wanna fight me" said Angel  
  
"Yeah your right I just wanna be friends but I need to work on my social skills" smirks Devon Devon kicked angel hard in the chest. Angel got up only to be rushed at by Devon and lifted in the air, he then rammed Angel into a tree. Faith had watched   
enough and was ready to fight not to help Angel but to test this kid. She did a crescent kick to the back of the Devon's head as he slammed angel into the tree. He fell to the ground instantly, Angel then grabbed Devon by the shoulder and preceded to do a  
series of kick and punches. Faith joined in as she saw that they had the upper hand but Angel wouldn't be able to win alone. With both Angel and Faith wailing on him he went to the ground out cold. Faith and Angel turned away from the body on the ground  
as they heard a person cough making their presence known. "uhm..hm....I thought I said just to talk" said Buffy annoyed and shocked that not only did they attack the kid but that they put him out cold.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At Giles~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Giles, Willow, Xander and Oz were done looking through the books and had found some info but not much. Then Buffy, and Faith came in caring a person. They dropped him to the ground because he was really heavy. They looked back at Angel who waited to b  
invited in,   
  
"Oh Angel come in" said Giles noticing Angel   
  
"Thanks Giles" replied Angel   
  
Who is this you brought with you and why is he unconscious he asked tapping the boy on the cheek trying to wake him. This is the boy from yesterday Giles stated Faith. "Well I did want some info from him but I hardly asked you to beat him up, take him by  
force and then kidnap him" said Giles wondering what had happened.   
  
"He started it" said Faith  
His names Devon and wait to you hear what happened. said Buffy starting to fill Giles in on what had all happened.  
  
  



End file.
